My Escape
by BevinScott
Summary: The ultimate Bevin & Nathan story. A rewrite of Lets Face The Music. Rating for later chapters. Warning, a lot of crazy shippers such as HaleyLucas. PeytonTim. RachelJake. BrookeChris.
1. Merry Christmas

Okay, so last week I was in a hotel room with my four best friends and its my birthday.. And everyone's asleep so I of course start thinking, and I come up with a better idea for this OTH story, because well, I want to make the Bevin and Nathan story better. So I'm doing this from the beginning and deleting the old one. It'll go from when they first became friends, first kisses, everything else I missed when we skipped ahead four years. This is basically my take on season 5. They will still have a kid, I just think this is a better idea. And I'm in a very Christmasy mood, so it will start on Christmas Eve, 2007, basically 6 months after the gang left. Enjoy and review. Hope you're not too mad at me for completely changing this.

**My Escape**

**Chapter One- Merry Christmas**

Bevin Mirskey walked down the cool streets of Tree Hill as excited as she could possibly be. In exactly 30 minutes it would be Christmas, and she was going to spend the holiday with the love of her life, who she had barely got to see at all in the past 6 months. They had a weekend a month, but that wasn't much considering they were use to seeing each other everyday.

Arriving at the Rivercourt brought a smile to her face. It was kind of bittersweet, the last place her group of friends had said goodbye. She could still see the spray painted names pretty clearly, thought they were starting to fade. She could remember the night so well, it was the best, and hardest night of her life. Telling her friends she was going to Harvard. Her, the ditzy blonde cheerleader everyone was convinced would follow Skills to UNC and become a cheerleader, was going to law school, and Harvard of all places.

Sitting on the picnic table, thinking about all of the old times caused her mind to go back to last Christmas. Everything was so perfect. Brooke and Lucas were together, and so were Jake and Peyton, she remember them, and the rest of the group pushing tables together at Karen's after hours, and just sitting around drinking hot chocolate and eating random foods, just talking, exchanging gifts, until Karen kicked them out and told them to go spend the holiday with their families, but what she didn't realize was that back then, they were each others family. Who would have thought that one year would change things so drastically.

A loud ringing from her purse brought her back to reality, she answered it quickly as soon as she saw the name that was blinking.

"Hey baby!" she squealed, "tell me you'll be here soon, an I mean with in the next 25 minutes" she said very excitedly.

"I got some bad news.." she heard her boyfriend on the other line mumble.

"What is it.." she questioned growing a little scared.

"I'm not gonna make it home for Christmas" he finally told her, knowing what it would do to her.

"Why not? I thought you said you were already on the road this morning.." she asked clearly confused.

"I know.." he said in a nervous tone, "but the roads are kind of bad" he lied.

"Skills, its North Carolina at Christmas, you make it seem like it actually snows" she huffed pouting although he couldn't see her.

"I'd be there if I could baby, you know I would" he promised, which brought a smile to her face.

"I know.. I just miss you is all" she sighed pushing strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I miss you too" he rushed out of his mouth, making it seem like he needed to go.

"But you'll be here New Years right? I heard everyone's gonna be back for this party at Tric, you can't miss it" she begged, after all, he had already promised.

"I don't know.." he sighed, "I gotta go baby" he quickly said, and Bevin could swear she heard music, but he wasn't quick to hang up.

"_Antwon come onnnn! We're doing body shots, and you know its no fun without you" _she heard a peppy voice giggle in the background.

Bevin's jaw nearly hit the ground as she heard this, she may have been a little bit on the ditzy side, but she wasn't stupid.

"Who the hell was that" she demanded quickly before he could make up an excuse.

"It was nobody baby.." he tried, but there was no denying this.

"Nobody?" she laughed, nearly choking on her tears, "well, tell nobody that she can fucking have you, _Antwon_ ," she growled, "you ditched me on Christmas to hang out with those slutty cheerleaders! Christmas, when I could have been with my fucking family, but I said 'no daddy, I can't go to Paris with you and mom because I want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend' but you, you ditch me in a second for a piece of ass!" she screamed, unsure if he was still even there, "next time you have a bad game, have one of your bitches comfort you because I'm THROUGH!" she finished, throwing her phone viscously into the tree next to the table before letting the hot tears roll down her nearly frozen face.

Behind her a stunned looking Nathan Scott stood, unsure of what he should do. So he did nothing for a few minutes, watching her bury her face in her hands and cry. But he couldn't just watch her be miserable without at least trying to help her.

"Bevin?" he questioned, walking around to the front of the table to see her face, though she wouldn't show it to him.

Quickly she peaked through her fingers, reveling her teary hazel eyes. She looked at him for a second as if she was confused at why he was there, but then again, most people did come home for Christmas, so she swiftly wiped the tears away with her sweater before offering him her fakest smile.

"Hey" she smiled quietly, as if that didn't give away that something was very wrong. The typical Bevin would have already jumped on him, hugging him and prying into his personal life.

"You okay?" he asked curiously, though he knew the answer to it, and he also knew the answer she'd tell him.

She nodded slowly smiling another small smile, "I'm fine" she shrugged lying her ass off. But he wasn't buying it, he quickly got up and picked up the broken phone off the ground and sat it beside her.

"That doesn't seem fine to me.." he shrugged sitting next to her, watching her look up at him almost embarrassed before opening her mouth to say something.

"You heard huh?" she questioned tilting her head.

"Only the last part.." he promised watching her look to the ground.

"Yeah, we'll that's pretty much all you needed to know to get that its over huh?" she said with a forced laugh. Nathan nodded, feeling so sorry for a girl he barely even knew anymore, even though at one point, way back when, she had been one of his best friends.

"what happened?" he finally asked after moments of silence, watching her expression change from hurt to confused.

"Honestly?" she questioned watching him nod a bit, "life" she admitted, trying to smile.

He looked at her a little confused, "what do you mean?"

"Life happened. Do you remember 6 months ago, we were all standing here, Brooke said things would always be the same, nothing would change, we'd all still be friends?" she asked, going on when she saw him nod. "Those words were all just wishful thinking. Because the moment we stepped off this court, things were different" she explained, "just none of us wanted to admit it. We all wanted to go live our lives, and come back here and have everything be the same as when we left it.. But it'll never be like that. And I guess it takes something like this to make you realize that no can ever stay who they were in high school." she said with a sad smile, watching the almost shocked look come over his face.

"Wow.." he nodded, trying to take in all that she had said.

She laughed lightly shaking her head, "yeah I know, shocker, Bevin said something that actually made sense.." she said rolling her eyes.

"its not that.." he said trying to defend himself, but there was no defending this, he was completely shocked by how deep she actually was.

"Yeah sure.." she smirked, "but, enough about me, what are you doing here?" she questioned trying to change the subject.

"Well, its Christmas Bevin.. I'm here to see my family" he explained as if it were the dumbest question ever, all she could do was roll her eyes.

"Not in Tree Hill, dumbass" she laughed, "at the Rivercourt, its 5 minutes until Christmas" she told him, "why are you not with your family?" she asked, watching him shrug a little.

"Haley and I had a little fight" he admitted, normally he wouldn't but for some reason, he knew he could trust her, he always could.

"Sorry.." she mumbled not prying like she usually did, maybe she finally knew what it was like to not want to talk about every detail of your life. But then again, this time, he did want to tell her about it.

"Don't be, I think you've had a worse night than I have" he admitted.

"Well, just sitting here isn't going to fix your problem.." she smiled knowingly, "what happened?"

"life" he told her, watching her give him a curious look, "just like you said, we expected things not to change.. What happens after high school you know. But then we moved so I could go to college and play for Whitey and Luke.. Things just changed" he admitted.

"That doesn't really explain tonight's fight" she told him, now wanting to know exactly what had happened, maybe she hadn't changed too much.

"She doesn't want me to play college ball" he finally told her, "she thinks it'll be a waste.."

"but its your dream" she said knowingly.

"she might be right though, I mean, why play college ball if I'll never play pro?" he questioned, "I mean, we have a 7 month old.. We can't afford to chase childhood dreams"

He watched as Bevin shook her head, almost angrily, as she started to talk.

"She chased hers though" she told him in a stern voice, "I know, before you had a baby. But she risked everything she had to go on tour, and I know it's a sore spot, but if she can risk hurting you, and losing everyone who loves her, why can't she support you on something you've been dreaming about since you were 4?"

He thought about it for a few minutes, knowing that she was right. But everything with Haley was so confusing at the moment anyways.

"its different now though.. We're not in high school anymore" he said looking to the ground.

Bevin just rolled her eyes and starting talking again, "you know one of the one things I was sure of when we graduated?" she questioned.

"What.." he sighed, knowing it was going to be something to make him think, he needed to get use to this whole new smart Bevin.

"That you would be great" she said, "you were the one person, besides Brooke, who I knew for sure that when we came back for our high school reunion in 10 years, I knew would have these amazing stories to tell" she told him.

"Why me?" he questioned, "and to be fair, Brooke doesn't count because her career took off in high school" he added, which made her smile.

"Why you.. Lets see, because in kindergarten, there was a day when we had to dress up as what we wanted to be when we grew up" she told him, "you were a Lakers uniform" she said, "and I know, the team may have changed over the years, but your dream seemed like the most realistic, I mean, I dressed up as a Barbie" she laughed, but then stopped and gave him a look, warning him not to say anything about that.

"So you knew I'd be successful because of something I did in kindergarten?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, once again rolling her eyes.

"Then in 5th grade, Mr Tolken asked us to write a story about our dream job, you wrote yours on the NBA. Then in 8th grade, you wrote a 2000 word essay on the worlds greatest basketball players"

"Actually, I bought that online" he told her, smirking, "how do you remember all of this?"

"I have a really good memory" she laughed, "I could tell you a lot of stuff I bet you don't remember"

"Like what?" he asked, very intrigued.

"like, in 3rd grade, you had a huge crush on me" she laughed, smirking at him.

"Hey, I remember that" he smiled, "but if I do recall, you're the one that kissed me on the playground trying to kiss me in preschool" he teased.

"what about spin the bottle at Brooke's 10th birthday party" she laughed, "you pretended to have a cold when the bottle landed on Haley, but then when I landed on you, you suggested 7 minutes in heaven" she now couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, I forgot all about that.." he smiled, he remembered that Haley also threw her cake at him later that day too.

"Things sure have changed since then" she said still trying to stop laughing, "I mean, you're married with a baby to the girl you wouldn't kiss almost 9 years ago"

"Something's didn't change though" he said covering his eyes with his hands.

"Like what?" she questioned, looking at him funny.

"This" he smiled, showing her his flipped up eyelids, feeling her slap him in the chest.

"That's disgusting" she laughed.

"And that's what never changes, you still find me disgusting" he said smiling a goofy grin.

"another thing that hasn't changed, you still know how to cheer me up" she smiled, knowing that as soon as she got home, she'd be in tears again, but for now, it was nice to just be with an old friend.

"yeah, well, what can I say.. I'm a real charmer" he joked, "but really.. Skills is an idiot, I really thought he was better than that" he told her sincerely.

"Yeah, me too" she shrugged, "I guess nothings ever what it really seems huh" she frowned.

"I guess not" he agreed, and that was just an understatement.

She nodded looking down at her watch, "its almost 2, we should really go" she said, shocked at how late it already was.

"Yeah, I'll walk you" he offered standing up, she just smiled and followed him off of the court, walking with him through the streets of Tree Hill, it almost felt like it did when they were just kids. Finally reaching her empty mansion, she started walking towards the door, only to turn back to say one last thing.

"Hey Nate" she smiled, watching him look up from the sidewalk, "Merry Christmas" she said before turning to walk back inside.

"You too Bevie Bear" he said mumbled too quietly for her to hear the nickname he'd given her so many years ago. Watching her close the door, he walked back towards his moms, wondering why with her, he finally felt like himself again.

**NEXT: Haley is upset when Nathan refuses to give up basketball. Bevin joins the Scott's for Christmas, causing awkwardness all around the table! **

**REVIEW : )**


	2. Noelle

**Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Hope you enjoyyy. Thanks mucho for all the support on restarting, I thought for sure you guys would hate me. **

**My Escape**

**Chapter Two- Noelle**

Bevin awoke around 9 the next morning, she'd spent most of the night crying, and then screaming, and then crying again. But while doing so, she also came across a lot of old things. Yearbooks, cards, love notes, random pictures from throughout the years that she couldn't believe she'd looked over when she had moved.

But her eyes were now dry, and she couldn't develop anymore tears even if she cried, so she decided she was not going to spend Christmas feeling sorry for herself, when there were others that were worse off than she was. So instead of staying in bed like she had decided last night she would do, she crawled out and got ready.

After showering and changing into a pair of jeans, a pink sweater, and her pink Victoria Secret santa hat, which had originally been for part of Skills' Christmas present, but was now being used as a cute little way to serve the homeless of Tree Hill Christmas dinner.

After doing her makeup, and putting all thoughts of her resent breakup in the back of her mind, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

It only took about 10 minutes to get there, since it is Tree Hill, and most people weren't even home for the holidays. Getting to the mission she smiled, this is what Christmas was about, giving back to people, not buying presents for assholes who cheat on you. After going inside and signing all of the volunteer papers she got behind the counter and started serving food, hoping that helping these people have a decent Christmas would help her feel better.

Meanwhile at the Scott mansion, Haley was anything but happy with her husband, who was now set on playing college basketball, despite her pleads for him to go work for her grandfather.

"Why should I have to give up my dreams?" he questioned trying to stay quiet since James was napping a few rooms down.

"Because Nathan, we have a family to raise, we already know you won't make it to the NBA, so why waste your time when you could be out there making money to support your family?" she questioned. This was a whole new side of Haley that no one else had witnessed.

"Just like you gave up your dreams Haley? No, you gave ME up for your dreams" he glared, it was a sore subject still, but he couldn't help but feel cheated by her. He had offered to go on tour with her, and she said no, she gave him up.

"Nathan, that's not fair" she shot back, raising her voice some, "I came home for you"

"But what did you leave for ? Your dreams. I supported you and your music, and you left me. I'm not giving up on basketball, no matter how much you threaten me." he told her, walking out and slamming the door behind him, before making his way down the stairs and walking out the front door. Oh, what a Christmas this was.

Walking through the quiet streets of the town, Nathan thought maybe he should've grabbed a jacket or something before he left. But that wouldn't have made his departure seem as serious as it was. But trying to ignore the cold feeling, he turned his attention towards something else he'd been wondering about most of the morning, and that was Bevin of course. What was she doing for Christmas, he heard her say something about her parents being in Paris, which wasn't really a surprise. Even if they weren't close after all these years, he couldn't let someone that use to mean so much to him spend Christmas alone. So he started off towards her house on foot, catching a glance through the big glass window of the mission. He couldn't help but smile, seeing a hot pink, rhinestone covered Santa hat covering that blonde hair. He knew exactly who it was without even seeing her face. He shook his head a little, not able to control the goofy grin on his face as he crossed the street and entered through the doors. The little bell above the door rang, and most of the crowd turned to look to see who it was, except for Bevin, who was on her knee's talking to a little brunette girl, who looked only about 7 years old. Nathan could kind've make out the quiet words that they were speaking to another.

"What's your name?" Bevin questioned with a beaming smile. Of course, she felt horrible for the little girl, but frowning would only make her sad on Christmas, she had to make her feel like it was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"Noelle.." the little girl said quietly, looking up at Bevin with her big blue eyes.

"That's such a pretty name" she smiled, "I'm Bevin.. What did you ask santa for Christmas?" she questioned, paying full attention to the little girl.

"Nothing.." Noelle told her with a frown.

"And why not?" Bevin asked, knowing she had to do something. No child deserved not to get anything on Christmas.

"Because mommy said he wasn't coming this year" she said and Bevin looked up at the mother who had to be honest with her little girl, "we don't have a house, so he won't be able to find me" she explained, causing tears to well up in Bevin's eyes.

"You know what" Bevin said taking off her hat and putting it on the little girl, "how about you take my hat, and I'm sure with it on, Santa will find you, no matter where you are" she said, even though it was already Christmas, she had to think of something.

"Bevin?" Nathan asked, seeing her finally stand up onto her feet still next to the little girl.

"Hey" she smiled, "wait what are you doing here, its Christmas" she questioned, but didn't bother to let him answer before an idea popped into her head, "wait, I don't care, you may just have saved Christmas" she told him, quickly taking his hand and pulling him towards the door and outside.

"okay.. What" was all he could manage to say, but knowing that it had to have something to do with the little girl who was now dancing around in Bevin's pink hat.

"Have you ever wanted to you know, just randomly dress up as Santa?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows in a hopeful way.

"Where is this going…" he questioned, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

"Please please please" she begged, "I will pay for everything.." she pouted, "but that poor little girl thinks Santa won't find her, and you know what Christmas morning was like when you were that little.." she rambled, she was going to go on and on until he said yes, so he might as well just give in.

"okay okay" he said putting a finger over her mouth, "I'll do it if you don't go into the story about the time you asked for a pony and got Mustang" he said, which caused her to smile a bit before throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you! So here's what I want to do.." she started as they walked down the streets of the town.

It was only a few hours later, and Bevin had made sure to get the address of the shelter the mother and daughter had been staying at before she'd left from one of the regular volunteers at the mission, who had told Bevin she was simply an angel for going through all the trouble, who would've thought, Bevin saving Christmas.

"This wasn't part of my deal Nathan" Bevin growled from inside her bedroom.

"Well, Santa is nothing without his little helper" he said in a cocky tone as she opened the door. It wasn't one of those slutty Santa's little helper outfits either. It was a cute little red long sleeved dress that came to a little above her knees. She had on a pair of black boots, and another Santa hat. But some how, without even trying, she looked so fucking hot, and Nathan couldn't help but stare.

"Nathan" she laughed, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "come on, its already 4, I don't want you to miss Christmas with the family" she said pulling him towards the same Mustang Nathan had brought up earlier. She'd spent at least an hour wrapping random presents from around her house. Since of course no stores were open on Christmas day, she had just collected tons of stuff none of her siblings, or she used anymore. And there was a lot. She even through in her entire Barbie collection from when she was a little girl, which she could've sold for a lot on eBay, but she figured this was a much better cause. But there was one Barbie she did save, it was from her 9th birthday party, Nathan had gotten it to her, because she was the baby spice of her crew.

Nathan huffed following her with the big red velvet bag of gifts, "jeez, how much stuff did you put in here" he mumbled, throwing it in the backseat.

"Well, I want them to have the best Christmas they possibly can" she said as he got in the passengers seat and they pulled out of her driveway. He nodded, smiling a little as he thought about all of this. He didn't know anyone else that would spend their entire Christmas making sure someone else had such a great one. He stayed quiet most of the trip, which only took about 5 minutes, just thinking about how he probably never would have done this if Bevin wasn't the one asking him to.

"Come on come on" Bevin said, growing insanely excited as she parked the car and jumped out. He sighed and grabbed the heavy bag from the backseat and following her towards the door. Once inside, the screams began.

"Mommy look!" he heard one of the little kids scream, "Santa didn't forget"

He must admit, it did feel pretty good watching the little kids form a circle around him, waiting to see what he had brought.

"Santa just wanted to say sorry for taking so long" Bevin said smiling, "he was making sure that each present was extra special, just for you guys" she promised, kicking him so he'd say something, "isn't that right Santa"

What was he suppose to say? Talking was not in this deal.

"Of course it is" he said in his deepest tone, before adding the traditional "hohoho" at the end, watching Bevin's face completely light up as she saw Noelle running towards them.

"You didn't tell me you knew Santa" Noelle said, tugging on her dress.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise" she said to the little girl who was still wearing her hat, "now, Santa, give these kids the presents they've been waiting for" she said eager to watch them. Nathan did as told and started passing out presents to all of them, stopping at Noelle and handing her the biggest box of all, the one filled with at least half of Bevin's Barbie's.

"And this ones just for you" he said setting it in front of her and watching her start to rip it open, he face red with excitement when she saw all of the pretty dolls.

"Thank you Santa! This is the best Christmas ever" she said before running off to get her mom to show her all of the presents.

After about 10 more minutes, and watching all of the little kids form around them for pictures, they headed back to the car, both with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for doing this Nate, you really made them happy" she smiled taking off the hat before sitting back in the drivers seat.

"I've gotta say, it was pretty cool" he said, "but I have to get home.." he told her, feeling kind of bad.

"Of course, tell Haley I'm sorry for keeping you out, and that I said Merry Christmas she said, driving towards the Scott mansion.

"Why don't you join us?" he said, without thinking it through first, Haley was mad enough at him without bringing home Bevin, who he'd spent the entire day with after storming out on her.

"Are you sure?" Bevin asked, trying not to seem to excited.

"Of course, you can't spend Christmas alone" he told her, now not wanting to let her down, "but first, can we please go change.." he laughed, not really wanting to explain the Santa outfit to Haley.

"Of course" she laughed, driving towards her house to change.

After changing back into his clothes from earlier, and waiting 20 minutes for Bevin to change into something else, they were off again, only this time things were about to get very awkward.

Walking into the Scott home was a little weird for Bevin. She'd been there countless times, but this time, she wasn't in high school.

"Nathan you're back!" Haley said rushing down the street, "and you brought Bevin.." she said forcing a smile, but giving him a dirty look, as if Bevin was completely dumb, which Haley was still sure she was.

"Yeah," he said walking towards the kitchen, hearing his mother say something about being just in time for dinner.

"Hi Haley.." Bevin offered, "Merry Christmas"

"you too Bevin" Haley mumbled, walking into the dining room. Bevin just followed awkwardly, and before they knew it, they were all sitting around the table. It was only Deb, Nathan, Haley, Bevin and James though. Since Dan was in jail, most of the family had skipped out, saying it would be too hard.

"So, Bevin" Haley started as she took a sip of her wine, "why aren't you with Skills for Christmas?" she asked, confused when Nathan quickly gave her a nasty look.

"Um" Bevin started trying to stay as strong as she possibly could, "he couldn't make it this year" she shrugged, figuring not telling Haley would be a better idea, "the roads were bad or something" she said with a light chuckle, seeing a confused look wash over Haley's face.

"Right" Haley nodded, "The roads" she added giving her a look as if she were the dumbest person alive. Which Bevin hated, but knew most people in fact still looked at her to be the person she was in high school.

The dinner went on just as awkwardly, questions of how Nathan and Bevin had run into each other, but no mention of their little day time activities. They just kept it to themselves, figuring if Haley knew, she'd be pissed off. And they didn't want to ruin a perfectly happy day.

**Ending sucked, sorry the dinner time talk wasn't as long as it could've been. But I promise, its for a good reason!**

**NEXT UP!**

**The gang comes home for a big new years bash, causing only one thing to be on everyone's mind, who will be their new years kiss? And of course, it won't be at all who they'd expect!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Long Time Coming

Yayy thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. So I already have a few chapters written, but I'm only posting them one at a time. Why? Because I love feedback & don't want to post something that no one is reading. So keep reviewing and you'll get updates more quickly! This isn't exactly the party, its leading up to the party though. I didn't want to make this chapter too long.

**My Escape**

**Chapter Three- Long Time Coming**

After Christmas with Nathan and his new family, Bevin and Nathan hadn't spoken. Her parents came back into town the next night, and they had their own little Christmas. Of course her parents were set on making her happy after hearing what had happened with her and Skills, but this time no amount of Tiffany's boxes and mall gift cards was going to make her happy again.

It was now December 31st, and all of Bevin's old friends were making their ways back into town. Lucas had arrived the night before, Peyton and Brooke were flying back from California and were suppose to be there by the party tonight. And Rachel, the person who she was looking most forward to seeing was going to be there any minute now.

So when Bevin heard the doorbell ring, she nearly jumped for joy, running to answer it, but it was not the person she expected to see. Instead of her redheaded best friend, she saw Nathan Scott standing there with a present in his hand.

"What are you doing here.." she questioned, looking at the wrapped box in his hand curiously.

"Well, I realized, I never thanked you" he shrugged, "for convincing me to keep going with my dream" he told her.

"You don't have to thank me Nate, what are friends for right? I mean, it would be a real shame if you didn't get to kick Skills' ass on the basketball court" she smirked, "why are you really here?" she asked, figuring a thank you wasn't the entire reason.

"It also occurred to me that i didn't get you anything for Christmas" he said with a slight smile handing her the box.

"What is it?" she questioned opening the door for him to come inside.

"Well Bevin, it's a present" he smiled receiving a dirty look from her.

"well I know that" she glared, "wait here, I have something for you too" she said running upstairs and grabbing the little wrapped box on her nightstand. Okay, so she hadn't actually bought it for him, but she'd now rather him have it than Skills.

Running back down the stairs she jumped off the last steps and skipped back into the living room and handed him the present before grabbing the box he'd brought for her off of the coffee table and ripping the paper nearly to shreds.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Nathan said, unwrapping the present slowly, watching her face light up when she saw what her present was.

"Aww Nathan" she laughed, taking out the little pink cell phone. "Now I don't have to use my house phone anymore" she smiled throwing her arms around him.

"I figured you needed a new one, since the last one is in a million pieces on the Rivercourt" he shrugged, opening up the box that was now unwrapped seeing a very nice, and probably way too expensive Gucci watch that he knew looking at it must have cost her at least 2 grand. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he looked at it.

"You like it?" she asked hopefully, smiling a bit.

"Bevin, its amazing.. But I can't accept it" he said trying to give it back to her.

"Okay okay, so I didn't really buy the watch for you.." she tried, "but you have to take it, you've done so much for me this week" she begged, "besides, the girl who went shopping with it for me is a complete bitch, and if she knows I took it back she would totally laugh" she said now pouting.

"Bevin.. This is too much, it must've cost you a fortune" he said trying not to smile at the lengths she was going to just to get him to keep it.

"It was on sale?" she tried, raising her eyebrows.

"Its Gucci, Gucci watches don't go on sale" he laughed shaking his hand, "but if you really want me to keep it I will.." he sighed, how could he say no to a gift, not to mention the watch was beyond amazing..

"Yay!" she squealed again jumping in his arms when another voice filled the room.

"Bevin Mirskey, you little home wrecker" came a slightly amused voice from the doorway, causing both Nathan and Bevin to turn.

"RACHEL!" Bevin once again screamed running and jumping into the arms of her best friend in high school.

"Bevin!" Rachel screamed back, mocking Bevins excitement as she hugged her friend. Letting go after a minute and looking over at Nathan, and back to Bevin. "Whoa, nice going Bev, I couldn't even get him to cheat on Haley.." she smirked watching Bevin and Nathan both start to shaking their heads.

"No no, its not that at all" Bevin laughed, "we were exchanging Christmas presents" she explained, holding up the little pink cell phone.

"Yeah, and I should go, Haley wants us to spend time with James before the party.." he explained, "I'll see you guys later" he said quickly before leaving the Mirskey home.

"Okay, tell me that you guys are lying and there is totally something going on" Rachel begged, "and why did he get you a cell phone?" she questioned scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because he saw my last one get thrown up against a tree at the Riverourt" she shrugged, not bothering to go into anymore detail.

"You know you're going to have to explain that a little better, and where the hell is Skills?" she questioned looking around the house.

"oh, he's still at school" she smiled, nodding her head a little angrily.

"Oh.. What did I miss.." the redhead asked sitting on the couch as she watched her friend fiddle with the phone.

"Well, Christmas Eve.. He called.. I heard those slutty cheerleaders in the background, making me realize that they're the reason he wasn't coming home.. I screamed at him, we broke up, then I threw my phone against a tree, and Nathan saw the entire thing" she explained, sitting next to Rachel on the couch.

"Aww Bev I'm sorry" Rachel frowned, not many saw the comforting side of Rachel, but Bevin was one of the few that got to.

Bevin just shrugged some, laying her head on her best friends shoulder.

"You know what, I'm fine" she smiled, "I mean it really hurt, but its kind've been a long time coming right? Things haven't been the same.. And I guess being here made me realize no matter how much we try to force it, things are never going to be like they were in high school, and I kind've think that's a good thing" she smiled watching Rachel nod.

Rachel was one of the few that had gotten to know the real Bevin towards the end of high school, realizing that she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought she was.

"You're right, besides, Nathan is so much cuter.." Rachel teased only to get hit in the arm by her blonde friend.

"There's nothing going on" she said laughing, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, "now come on, I need to look hot for this party, I'm a single girl now" she smiled pulling Rachel off the couch and towards the stairs to get ready for the nights events.

Meanwhile two brothers were talking about recent events at the Rivercourt.

"So she gave you a 2000 dollar watch?" Lucas asked passing the ball back to Nathan.

"Yeahhh" he nodded looking down at the watch on his wrist, "But I mean, I would've felt bad not taking it, she didn't want to take it back so she wouldn't look dumb or something" he saw Lucas crack a smile and gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry.." he mumbled confused over Nathan's sudden protectiveness over the ditzy blonde everyone knew and loved.

"I just can't believe he'd do that to her" he shrugged shooting the ball, "I've never seen anyone look that upset" he sighed watching the ball miss, so he went to sit down on the bench.

"She'll be okay man" Lucas promised sitting next to his brother.

"Who'll be okay?" they head a voice behind them question, and Lucas immediately clench his fists.

"Haley, she's getting over a cold" Lucas said quickly, not wanting the situation to be worse than it already was.

"What are you doing here man?" Nathan asked sternly, trying his best not to deck his old friend in the face.

"I heard about the party" Skills shrugged taking the ball from Luke's hands and shooting it. Lucas just gave Nathan a look, warning him not to get in the middle of other peoples problems, but Nathan already was.

"I bet" he mumbled standing up, "I'm gonna go get ready Luke" he sighed not mention Skills at all as he walked off the court.

Skills however, looked completely confused at what was going on.

"What was his deal?" he asked Lucas, who had been like a brother to him growing up.

"Who knows" he lied, still wondering how Skills, someone who had always had such a good heart, the one who always told him what the right thing to do was, could completely break someone's heart, and not even seem the least bit guilty about it.

As Nathan stormed off the court and walked towards the direction of his house, he wondered why he cared so much. Why was he getting so angry at Skills for hurting her. He didn't get that upset when Lucas cheated on Brooke, he didn't care when Brooke slept with Chris Keller, but somehow the thought of Skills completely breaking this girls heart, a girl he'd known since he was 4, completely pissed him off. Maybe it was because they use to be such good friends, or maybe it was because she was his first kiss, he couldn't tell what it was completely, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

As Nathan pondered his strange new feelings for the bubbly blonde, three other friends were reuniting. Brooke and Peyton had gotten in from LA only a few minutes ago, and they were not at Haley's being completely caught up on everything that had been going on lately.

"Wait, I still don't understand why you're upset Haley" Brooke said, even though Haley had explained it at least 4 times now.

"He brought another girl to Christmas" she said sighing once again.

"But its Bevin" she said giving her a confused look, "I mean, they've been friends since forever"

"I never knew that" Haley told her tilting her head some, "why weren't they friends when I met him?"

"They were" Peyton said jumping into the conversation, "but I mean, he started to spend more time with you, and didn't have time for anything else between you and basketball"

"Don't you remember Junior High?" Brooke asked Haley, "those two were always together"

"He totally wanted her then" Peyton laughed but shut up when she saw the look Haley gave her, "I mean it was a crush, years ago Haley" she added.

"I try to block out most of my Junior High memories with you guys" the once loner girl sighed, "But I do remember seeing them together a lot" she shrugged, "but it hasn't been that way for years, why now?"

"We've all been gone for 6 months, can you honestly tell me that sometimes you don't just want to go back in time when it was just you and Lucas at Karen's, talking about how much you wanted to be us?" Brooke questioned, adding her own little humor to the end.

"I guess" she admitted, "that's how they were? Like me and Lucas?" Haley asked, she had never known any of this about her husband.

"Well kind of.." Peyton said, "they were a little more flirty, like the popular version of you and Luke I guess" she said without realizing how it might effect Haley, she loved Haley, she had become one of her best friends, but Haley was just a little too jealous.

The conversation went on for a little while longer, until they realized it was almost 5, and the party started at 6 and they needed to get ready. But Brooke made Haley promise she would stop being so jealous of Bevin, because in a day they would all be going different ways again, and none of what happened would matter anymore anyways. Haley finally agreed and the three girls went to get ready, hoping that tonight would be a nice, drama free night, since that was so possible in Tree Hill.

**NEXT UP!**

**The party is beginning, and the 5 hour countdown to the new year is filled with lots of drama. But still, our only question is, who will kiss who at midnight?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Happy New Year

I know, you all want to murder me, if there are any of you still waiting for these updates. I'm so sorry its been forever, the past few months have been so busy. Full of boy drama, best friends being pregnant and having kids, and getting married, and of course, drama drama drama. But it did leave me lots of inspiration. Oh not to mention, my internet is being stupid and has been turned off for like a week now, so I couldn't update even if I tried. So, if any of you are still reading, please review, I promise that updates will come much sooner. But also, don't be surprised if there is another story added soon, I've got so many ideas in this brain of mine, and I find I can't update stories until I get them out. Enjoy though!

**Chapter Four- Happy New Year**

"Rachel, the party started almost an hour ago, I know you like to be fashionably late, but at this rate we'll miss the entire party!" Bevin yelled from her upstairs bedroom as her best friend finally turned the doorknob of the connecting bathroom.

"Okay, okay, lets go" Rachel finally said coming out of the bathroom and doing a little twirl. Bevin couldn't help but smile, shaking her head at the outfit of choice. It was a strapless, black silk dress that barely covered anything, and a pair of knee high leather boots. If anyone else was wearing it, Bevin would probably call them a whore, stripper, or slut. But it was simply Rachel's way.

Bevin on the other hand was a little more, well, classy, and girlie. She wore a Marilyn Monroe inspired white halter dress, and red high heels. Her blonde hair was down and straight, parted to the side, hiding one of her black lined eyes behind her bangs. Her lips were red and glossy, it was very Bevin meets old school Hollywood glamour.

"Holy fuck" Bevin mumbled, laughing a little at her friend, "you are such a whore.." she said grabbing her matching red clutch and pulling her much taller friend towards the stairs so they would actually get there before the new year.

Rachel just followed behind her, smiling, "but what kind of whore am I?" she asked hinting at something, causing the blonde to simply role her eyes.

"A hot ass classy whore.." she laughed grabbing a jacket and headed towards her car.

Behind her Rachel smiled nodding as she followed her, getting in the passengers seat and looking over at her friend. By this time, it was already 7:15, but she knew it was going to be a very long night.

Meanwhile, the party at Tric had already begun, and it was already packed. Lucas looked across the room, spotting the girl he'd been looking for since he'd gotten there at the bar laughing at something somebody said. He moved quickly trying to get to her before she found her way back to Peyton and Haley.

"Miss Davis, I thought you weren't coming" he finally said loud enough for her to hear once he was behind her. She turned around with the same huge smile, complete with her dimple, before hugging him quickly.

"like I could ever miss this" she laughed, "its so good to see you," she said offering him Haley's drink, "here, drink this, if you see Haley, you may need it" she said rolling her eyes.

"Why..?" he questioned, suddenly worried about his best friend.

"She's on this huge jealously rant about Nathan and Bevin.." Brooke explained taking a sip of her drink.

"well, does she know what happened?" he questioned, unsure if anyone else knew about the Bevin and Skills break up.

"Um, apparently not, because I don't either" she replied simply, tilting her head as if to tell him he'd better explain quickly.

"Christmas Eve.. Skills and Bevin broke up" he explained, "I don't think anyone knows besides Nate, and us, and probably Rachel.." he explained, "apparently, he blew her off for the holidays to hang out with other girls, but he got back into town today, for the party, and acted like nothing had happened" he told her, watching her jaw nearly drop as she looked over his shoulder.

"That's harsh.." she sighed, "and it looks like Bevin is recovering fine.." she said pointing towards the door, seeing Bevin and Rachel walking in with their arms linked and smiles across their faces. Lucas then looked to Nathan, who was standing with Peyton and Haley, but his eyes were in the exact same direction, and his jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw her.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night" Lucas mumbled, as Brooke just nodded, as the group of friends started to merge towards each other.

"Brooke!" Rachel and Bevin both exclaimed as they found each other, and the girls were squished together in a hug.

"Wow, you two look great" Brooke said nearly speechless, at Bevin's very bold look.

"So do you, as always" Bevin gushed looking at Brooke in her short silver metallic dress, showing off her legs, "and Luke, looking sharp" she smiled stepping into a small embrace as the rest of the friends who had already arrived crowded around.

"Well if it isn't Tree Hill's favorite whore" Peyton smirked poking Rachel before giving her a hug.

"Hey, watch it bitch, you don't want another midnight madness do you?" she laughed teasing her, the rest just laughed, watching the boys start to smirk at the thought of the girls cat fighting in their cheer uniforms.

"That was priceless.." Nathan laughed, remembering it very well.

"Well I'm in need of a drink, anyone else want one" Bevin questioned, watching as all of her friends raised their hands, spitting out drink orders.

"I'll help you" Nathan laughed, "you guys should go find a table, we'll all catch up" he said watching the rest go off towards empty tables, except Haley, who watched them for a second before following the rest of her friends.

"Thanks" she smiled walking towards the bar, they stood there waiting for the bartender, silent.

"so, how are you doing..?" Nate finally asked her, figuring they'd be waiting a while.

"I'm okay" she smiled, shrugging a bit, glancing around the dance floor, "or at least I was" she mumbled more quietly, nodding towards Skills, who was sandwiched between two blonde girls. Nathan really didn't know what to say or do.

"He's an idiot" he sighed, watching his once friend for a second before turning back to Bevin.

"I know" she shrugged, "I just don't get it, he doesn't even seem like he cares, who can break up with their girlfriend, and not even seemed phased a week later?"

"a heartless asshole who never deserved you in the first place" he told her honestly, watching a small smile form on her lips.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up" she smiled turning back to the bar.

"Years of practice" he shrugged, just as the bartender came towards them. After getting all of the drinks, they attempted to carry them all back without dropping them. After finally finding the table that everyone was sitting at them, noticing an odd seating arrangement. The only available seats were all the way at the other end of the table from each other, it seemed to be planned. Bevin just shook her head, handing Haley her drink and smiling as sweetly as she possibly could. She didn't understand why Haley seemed to hate her, but she wasn't going to push it.

"you look really pretty Haley" she told her, trying to make small talk as she passed Brooke and Rachel their drinks, not giving Haley enough time to reply before heading towards the end of the table and sitting next to Rachel and Peyton. Nathan sat between Haley and Luke, seeming confused, and annoyed. Was Haley really that insecure that he couldn't sit next to a girl he had known since he was four?

Ignoring the fact, he smiled in Bevin's direction, trying to make her feel better about the current situation, but it was just getting worse as Skills approached the gang with a girl at his side.

"Antwon, who are they?" the girl questioned in an annoying voice, Bevin recognized exactly who it was, it was the same voice she'd heard on Christmas Eve.

"These are my friends from high school" he explained, trying to introduce the group to the blonde girl, who oddly enough looked like she could be Bevin's sister. Most just stared in awe, Bevin just wanted to puke. "Everybody this is Bella, she's a cheerleader at my school.. She didn't have anywhere to go for New Years so I invited her" he explained, "Bella this is Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and, B.. Bevin" he said having a hard time getting her name out.

"Cheerleader huh?" Bevin smiled bitterly, "I guess you have a thing for those," she huffed standing up quickly, "I hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas together" she spat before downing the rest of her drink and storming off towards the bar, leaving everyone a little shocked. Haley was finally starting to understand what was going on though, and almost feeling a little guilty.

"Well, that was awkward" Bella said with a little chuckle, watching everyone just stare at her in disgust. Both Rachel and Nathan stood quickly, looking at each other, but Rachel sat back down quickly, letting him go talk to her.

"Nathan, don't you think she'll want to be alone" Haley questioned, her jealously obviously overpowering her sympathy.

"Haley, just stop" he sighed, pushing past Skills angrily. Everyone else just looked away, not able to stand looking at the guy who they once thought was a good person.

"Hey" Nathan said softly sitting next to the blonde who was downing a shot of tequila.

"You know what's sick?" she questioned, which Nathan could tell was a beginning of a rant, not that he minded, "she is basically who I was 6 months ago" she started, "she's a blonde haired, hazel eyed, big boobed cheerleader, who only cares about supporting her team, and the latest gossip." she continued, "and I bet that's why he likes her. Because I changed. I wanted to do something more with my life than cheer, than stand on the sidelines and watch him live his life." she finally sighed.

"and you were right to want your own life" he promised, forcing her to look at him.

"you know, we applied to UNC together" she sighed, "he wanted me to join the cheerleading squad, he was going to be the star of the basketball team, it was all planned out" she admitted, "we both got in, hell, I got a full cheer scholarship. I was completely set on going, then I got the acceptance letter to Harvard" she explained as her eyes started to water, "I had only applied because my grandpa had gone, and it was his dream to see one of his grandchildren follow in his footsteps. I never imagined I'd actually get in.. but when I did, I finally felt like someone thought I could do more with my life than just jump around on the sidelines screaming go team go.." she shrugged, "I told him, I thought he'd be happy for me, but then he asked if I had really considered going, and that's when I made up my mind, I had to go. He begged me for weeks not to, and on graduation night, he even proposed, saying that we could have an amazing life together.. I said yes, someday, after college, when we both had started our careers that I'd marry him." she didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but she just felt like she had to tell somebody.

"What happened.." Nathan questioned, wondering if she had said yes, why all of it had happened.

"He said he only wanted to marry me if I came with him. He wanted me to give up Harvard for him. We found for days, he finally came around, we decided to stay around. But we only saw each other once a month, talked on the phone maybe twice a week. I was so excited we were spending the holidays together, in Tree Hill, I guess I thought if we were back in the town where it had all started, it would make us realize it was meant to be" she finished, by now she was completely in tears, "but of course, as always, I was made the dumb blonde" she shrugged, trying to stop herself for crying anymore, but she couldn't help it. She kept wiping the tears away, but they kept falling.

Nathan was at a loss for words, he didn't know what he could say or do. But at that point he would have done or said anything to make her pain go away. Finally he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, watching her fall into his arms like a helpless little girl. He lead her towards the back steps, trying to get her away from all the people in the room who were staring.

Once on the steps Bevin completely lost it even more, but Nathan some how didn't mind her crying on his shoulder. Instead of pushing away, or feeling uncomfortable, which as horrible as it made him feel, he had sometimes done with Haley, he just held her, letting her cry.

It seemed like at least a half an hour had passed before her tears finally stopped, not by choice, but her eyes literally couldn't produce anymore tears. It was then that she realized how stupid she was being, taking a deep breath before lifting her head from Nathans shoulder and looking away embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry" she finally said, wiping her eyes, and mascara stained cheeks.

"Hey, don't be sorry" he insisted, "I'd rather you crying on my shoulder than crying alone" he admitted, unsure of why that really was.

"Thanks" she said trying to smile, "but you should go back to the party, I'm sure everyone's looking for you."

"I'm not going back without you" he promised causing her to shake her head.

"I feel so stupid, just freaking out like that" she sighed, opening her small purse and pulling out her compact cover up.

"Anyone would have, and trust me, I'm sure he's getting his ass kicked by the girls for bringing her with him" he told her, trying to get a smile out of her, which he did, a small one, but it was still a smile.

"I don't really know why I'm so upset, I mean, we dated what, a little over a year?" she questioned, "but it was like, he was the first guy to ever take me seriously, I thought he wanted me for me, not my cheerleading uniform" she explained as she covered the mascara and tear stains with cover up, "but I guess I was wrong, I'll never be more than a ditzy blonde to anyone" she said pulling out her eyeliner and applying it carefully, still lost in her own thoughts.

"That's not true" Nathan finally told her after watching her finish her makeup, "you were always more than that to me"

She closed her purse once again, and looked over at him curiously, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"I never thought you were stupid.. A little ditzy, sometimes. But that's one of the many things I always loved. You were so cheerful, you just didn't care what people thought of you. And I think that's one of the best qualities anyone could ever have, just being themselves. And if Skills didn't see that, then that's his loss, because in 5 years, he's going to be in a loveless relationship with someone who only wants him because of what the media says he is. But you.. You'll be with someone who really loves you, and would never make you choose him over your dreams" he finished, looking quickly at the blonde before looking to the bottom of the stairs.

Bevin was just amazed, she had never in her life had anyone say anything that sweet to her.

"Damn it, why do you have to be married?" she teased, smiling at him, he just gave her a little grin, he knew she was joking, but in his mind he thought about the answer to that question.

"Come on, lets get you back to the party" he said standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Thanks Nate" she told him very sincerely before kissing him lightly on the cheek and pulling him up the stairs and back into the club. He just followed mindlessly, forgetting for a second everything in his life except for the girl pulling on his arm. But of course as soon as he looked up, he saw Haley and the rest of their friends standing there. Mouth, Jake and Tim had joined the group though, and Skills and Bella seemed to not be part of it either.

"You okay?" Rachel questioned as soon as she saw her friend come back to the table.

Bevin nodded, smiling over at Nate who was being attacked by Tim with a somewhat girlie hug.

"I think I'm gonna be" she admitted, and Rachel was the only one who seemed to see the sparks between them. Well, that is besides Haley who was still being very jealous.

Soon after convincing everyone that she was fine, everyone began to order more drinks. Shot after shot the gang laughed and joked. Everyone seemed happy, and excited. Time was passing more quickly, and before they knew it, it was only a few more minutes til the countdown would begin. That's when Bevin heard the beat of a very familiar song start to blast through the speakers. She screamed grabbing Nathan away from Haley, who just looked shocked.

"I'm gonna steal him for this song" she said quickly, pulling him towards the dance floor before either could say anything. Not that Nathan really cared, he knew exactly what she was doing.

And before he knew it they were both jumping around the dance floor in a silly drunken way, screaming the words of Yellowcards' Ocean Avenue.

No one besides Brooke, Peyton and Tim seemed to understand what was going on, the three just smiled watching the old friends hop around singing to each other. Rachel also had a smile on her face, seeing how happy her best friend looked. Lucas and Haley on the other hand, were completely confused, looking from the two drunken head bangers, to each other many of times.

But the song took them back to the summer of 8th grade. The previous school year had been one of the hardest years of Bevin's life. Her cousin Taryn, who was 4 years older than her, had gotten into a horrible accident on prom night. Her date had been drinking, but thought he was okay to drive. It was raining, and he ran a red light, a truck was coming and they swerved into a tree. Her date died instantly, Taryn died 2 days later in the hospital.

Bevin's entire family had fallen apart, she refused to talk to anyone except for Nathan. They snuck out every night that summer and went down to his parents beach house and talked, swam, he just made her feel so much better. So when the song came out at the end of the summer, she was convinced it was their song. So for her birthday that year, he got everyone to help out, and him, Brooke, Peyton, and Tim had taken her to the concert.

Even without knowing the story, watching the two sing and dance made Haley even more jealous. The song ended, just in time for the count down to begin.

"10" the group started to scream and Bevin and Nathan tried to hurry back to the group, "9"

Everyone was looking around, curious to who they would kiss.

"8" Bevin wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol, or if things were going in slow motion.

"7" Haley looked at Nathan, who was still at least 30 feet from the rest of the group, and back to Lucas, who was looking around confused.

"6" Skills thought made sure to bring Bella towards the group.

"5" Nathan and Bevin were only a few feet away, just as the final seconds approached.

"4" everyone already seemed to be paired off, except for Bevin, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Mouth.

"3" everyone was growing nervous as Bevin and Nathan made their way to Lucas and Haley.

"2" in a final moment of fate everyone in the group was looking at each other.

"1!" Haley leaned in towards Nathan, "Happy New Year" she said with everyone else, just as the rest of the couples began to kiss, Haley turned her head away from Nathans lips and towards Lukes. Bevin watched as Peyton grabbed Mouth, and Bella jump on Skills. Nathan looked just as shocked as Bevin, but what happened next shocked everyone, he looked at Haley, who's eyes were open as she kissed her husbands brother, and he grabbed the blonde beside him and kissed her hard. At first everyone thought it was a kiss of revenge, or jealously, but his eyes closed, as did hers, and it seemed that everything around them disappeared. Brooke broke away from her quick kiss with Tim, and Luke pushed Haley off of him quickly. Peyton and Mouth had only shared a little peck, as for Rachel and Jake, they forced their lips away from each others in awe, looking to their friends, who were the only couple in the group still kissing.

"What the hell" Haley finally screamed, pulling Nathan away, causing Bevin to look around in shock.

"Oh my god" she mumbled looking at her friends, then to Haley, and then up at Nathan again before rushing away as fast as she could.

**I know, kind of a sucky ending. But it was longer than I expected. Please review, I love feedback! I promise I'll be updating quicker now, I shouldn't be as busy, but I am on baby call for my best friend, so that's the only thing that's really going to take me away from updating whenever I want. But trust me, there is a ton of drama to come! Even more than you can possibly dream up. **


	5. I'm Sorry

**Wow, I know I totally suck for not updating in forever. But yeah, busy busy, I told you I was on baby call, well my best friend had her baby on March 1st! A very healthy baby boy! Which is why I haven't been near a computer, I have not wanted to put him down since he was born. But I'm back, with an update that hopefully you'll enjoy. As always be sure to review.**

Chapter 5- I'm Sorry.

The morning of January 1st came too soon for everyone. Nathan awoke in a painful position on the couch, which was to be expected. He was almost use to the couch though, he and Haley had fought so much since Bevin had stepped into the picture, it was like his new bed.

Haley was still asleep, so he got up and jumped in the shower, figuring he'd go get Jaime from his mom before Haley woke up.

After showering and getting dressed he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, watching something fall to the ground from the door. Picking it up he instantly knew who it was from. In very neat loopy handwriting his name was written across the envelope. Sitting on the front step he opened the letter, glancing to the bottom to make sure he was right about who it was from before he started to read it.

_Nathan-_

_By the time you read this I'll be on a plane back to Massachusetts. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. After everything you did for me, I really screwed things up. Tell Haley that I'm sorry, and that it was my fault. I really hope you guys work it out._

_I also wanted to say thank you. The past week has been hell for me, and I'm sure that if you hadn't been there I wouldn't had made it through. You're such a good friend Nathan, and even know we're not as close as we use to be, you'll always have a special place in my heart. Take care of yourself, and don't give up on your dreams for anybody, because if I know anything, its that you are going to make it, no matter your mistakes in the past. _

_Thanks again, and if you ever need anything you know where I'll be._

_Keep in touch Natie Bear._

_Xxoo,_

_Bevie Bear._

Nathan sighed glancing over the letter again. Everything that had happened in the past 6 days still hadn't sunk in, but he knew he had to move on. He had a wife, a kid, he couldn't chase a childhood crush. So he got up and tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and walked towards the car.

At the airport the scene was a much sadder one. Two friends locked in an embrace, both of them crying onto each others shoulder.

"Rach, I really have to go before I miss my flight" Bevin sighed pulling away from her friend.

"I still don't understand why you're leaving, you don't start school until next week" the redhead whined, sad to see her best friend leave after such a short visit.

"I told you, I can't face him. Its better for everyone this way.. But you can stay at my house as long as you want, until you go back to school" Bevin told her hugging her again.

"Call me the second you land" Rachel sighed as Bevin started to pull herself away towards the security lines.

"I will, I promise" she said waving before getting in line.

Rachel smiled waving back slightly as she walked towards the doors. She hated to see her go, but she did have a lunch date with a very cute single father that she needed to get ready for.

On the plane though, Bevin had finally taken a deep breath, trying to escape the feeling that she needed to cry. Trying her hardest not to swallow the huge lump in her through, convincing herself that it was all for the best.

It was kind of bitter sweet though, her week with Nathan. She had never looked at it as romantic in any sense, just two old friends having fun. But he had really been there for her, reminding her of when they were kids. Things were so much simpler then, everything could be fixed with Nathan pushing someone in the dirt, or a Barbie sticker and lollipop.

She smiled letting a few tears fall. She wasn't entirely sure if they were tears or sadness, or tears just because. But she could almost see the 7 year old versions of her and Nathan running around the playground, back before their lives had been taken in completely different directions.

"Am I the only one that is not surprised at all by this?" Tim questioned the confused and hungover group that sat with him in a booth inside Karen's.

"What are you talking about.." Brooke sighed slumping her head over her hands.

"Oh come on, I like Haley just as much as everyone else.." he admitted, "but who has been the one person in his life since before any of us knew him?" he questioned and Peyton and Brooke kind've looked at each other.

"Why does that even matter anymore? They stopped being friends years ago" Peyton told him, "Besides, Nathan is married, and has a child, he can't go chasing a childhood crush"

It was silent for a few minutes, Brooke seemed to agree with Peyton, but Tim seemed so serious about it. And he was right, the one thing they could all admit to is that Nathan had clearly stated many of times in middle school that one day he would marry Bevin Mirskey, and at the time, they all thought it would happen. But when he met Haley, things completely changed. Bevin acted as if it didn't bother her, but Brooke knew better. And by the end of high school, the two barely spoke anymore.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Brooke asked genially curious.

"Nathan's my best friend.. I just want to see him happy" he shrugged, "and I hate to be the smart one here" he mumbled watching the two glare, "but, him and Haley.. Not so happy these days" he said getting up and grabbing the bill, "I'll see you guys later though" he said paying for their food and leaving before letting them get a word in.

"Did he just.." Brooke watched him and shook her head before looking at the blonde beside her, "he might be right" she said watching Peyton give her a defeated kind of look.

"Thank you guys so much for watching her" Jake said handing Luke and Mouth the rest of Jenny's stuff.

"its not a problem, I watch Lilly for my mom while I'm home all the time" he promised watching Mouth inside with the now 3 year old, "but you.. Going to lunch with the devil?" he questioned, obviously meaning Rachel.

"She doesn't seem so bad" Jake shrugged with a silly smile on his face. Lucas just shook his head and watched his friend wave goodbye to his little girl and walk out the door for his date.

"Does it bother you?" he asked Mouth once he was back inside.

"Rachel going out with Jake?" Mouth questioned, making sure it was what he meant. Lucas nodded and Mouth just kind of shrugged, "it probably should" he admitted, "but its only lunch, and even if something does happen.. Jakes a good guy" he told his friend.

"I'm more afraid for him that her.." Lucas admitted, Rachel was kind of a wild child, and everyone knew it.

"She's not as bad as you think Luke.." Mouth promised, "you'd be surprised at some of the things she's taught me, besides.. If a girl like her, constantly let herself be seen with me, the class dork, then how bad can she really be?" he asked, knowing there was no right answer for that question. Luke just threw his hands up in defeat, turning his attention back to the little girl playing with her toys on the floor.

Nathan though still couldn't wrap his mind over the weeks events. He knew in the back of his mind that the kiss had been more than a childhood crush, or revenge, but he ignored it. He had to. He had a wife, a son, a family to support. Besides, Haley was already made enough, so the best way to convince her that the kiss meant nothing, was to first convince himself.

He sighed grabbing the car seat with his sleeping son in it out of the car and walked up to the front doors of his parents mansion with it. Preparing for the worst, knowing that even that might not be enough to face Haley.

"So your home huh?" she glared, "thought you'd be off with your girlfriend" she huffed taking James from his car seat and taking him upstairs before giving Nathan a chance to say anything. He followed though, trying to explain.

"Haley we were drunk, it was new years, and need I remind you that you kissed my BROTHER" he said rather loudly, forgetting the James was asleep in Haley's arms. She shot him a dirty look, putting James in his crib and closing the door behind her.

"He's my best friend Nathan, you know it didn't mean anything" she huffed now being the one to follow him back down the stairs.

"Bevin use to be my best friend too Haley, and by the way, she left" he told her, "she left a note, she said she was sorry, and that she hoped someday you'd forgive her" he said, dragging out slightly the actual words of her apology.

"Why would I ever forgive her" Haley questioned, looking at him, she was obviously hurt, with good reason, but she still looked so cold.

"Because the first guy she thought actually took her seriously, cheated on her on Christmas. Because she was in pain, and because, you constantly dumb her down Haley, Christmas dinner, you made her feel like an idiot when her heart was in a million pieces. When you came back to me after breaking my heart, you told me everyone deserved a second chance right?" Haley just stood stunned watching him rant, "but you never even gave her a chance to begin with. Maybe if you wouldn't have made her feel so uncomfortable in the first place the kiss never would have happened!"

"Are you seriously blaming ME for you kissing another woman?!" Haley asked, as guilty as she might have felt by the truth that he spoke, she was still pissed.

"Yes" he said simply, "don't expect an apology from me, until you apologize to me for kissing my brother" he stated walking out the door. He had gone in there to beg for her forgiveness, and try to keep his family together. But he couldn't do it. If there was ever one thing Bevin had taught him in all of the years he'd known her, it was that you should never have to force something, it would just be there. He could apologize to Haley when she was the one that caused the entire mess with her jealousy, and demands, and just down right bitchy attitude towards Bevin since the second she'd gotten there.

"I don't think I've been on an actual date since my junior year" Rachel laughed halfway through her meal at Karen's. Jake just starred back, half amazed, half confused. How could a girl that gorgeous not date?

"Why not?" he questioned curiously.

"I guess I'm not really girlfriend material" she admitted taking a sip of her water, "I mean, when guys look at me they don't exactly think 'oh I'd like to take her out to a movie'" she laughed, even though it was sadly the truth.

"why do you think that?" he asked, and she was amazed that he was actually interested.

"because of who I was in high school" she answered bluntly, "I was the girl you made bets with to your friends about if you'd nail her by the end of the school year, not the girl you took to prom"

"well too bad I was gone before you came around then huh?" he smiled watching her raise her eyebrows.

"And why is that?"

"Because I would've loved to taken you to prom, then maybe a movie if you didn't think I was a loser" he said with a smile, watching her shake her head.

"I bet you went to prom with some gorgeous girl, and probably won prom king"

"Actually, I didn't go to prom" he admitted, "Junior year.. Jenny was sick" he explained, "Senior year, I wasn't in school, I'm sure you heard all of those rumors"

"I don't pay attention to rumors" she stated simply.

"Why not"

"Well, if you had believed everything you heard about me, would you be sitting across from me right now?" she questioned seriously, watching him quickly smile.

"Fair enough" he shrugged going back to eating his food. Something inside of him told him at that moment that seeing this girl was trouble, because his heart couldn't take another heartbreak, but something else told him if he didn't, he'd be missing out on a hell of a lot.

**Slightly shorter than I wanted, and you'll notice that Tim seems smarter. Why is that? Because I don't honestly believe he or Bevin is even close to being stupid. I think its just the roles they had to take on in their group of friends. Well, review. I may skip ahead some months soon. **


	6. The Game Is On

_**To be clear, I know nothing about college basketball, the teams, the championships, nothing. So if the information is wrong, I'm sorry! But I had to bring basketball into this, because well, you'll have to wait and see! Enjoy, review. the update is faster this time! Yaeh, basically I can't stop writing this so the more you review, the more I'll keep going and updating even faster!  
**_

**My Escape**

**Chapter 6- The game is on**

"Girls, get in here! The game is starting!" Landon, Bevin's roommates boyfriend called from the living room of the two bedroom apartment they shared off campus.

"We're coming" Madison yelled shaking her head as she grabbed the chips off the counter and headed towards the living room, "Bev grab the salsa please" she said back to the blonde who was still in the kitchen. Bevin did as told and grabbed her water off the counter and the salsa before joining her friends on the couch to watch the game.

It was the final four. Today's games would determine who would play in the championship in two days, and Bevin couldn't had been more nervous. If all went as most in Tree Hill were hoping, Skills and Nathan would be playing each other in the championship, and of course, everyone was hoping Nathan kicked his ass.

"Bev.. Stop, you're shaking" Madison laughed watching her friend get nervous as the game began. Madison had been one of the few people who didn't constantly make fun of Bevin. She was a sophomore

who's roommate had graduated, and Bevin was the only normal person who applied to be the new roommate. She was a cute brunette, who fit the perfect Harvard girl look pretty well, which was why most found it so strange that she bonded with Bevin so well.

"Its not my fault, you don't understand, these to games determine everything" she said shushing her.

"Everything?" Landon asked tilting his head. The couple couldn't help but laugh at Bevin's dramatic effect, but they knew it was important to her, "I still don't understand why you didn't go to the actual game.. Its like an hour away, I could have gotten tickets"

"Well, if they win, we'll go to that one, and besides, do you not remember the stories I told you about Tree Hill?" she questioned and the subject was completely dropped, but Madison looked up at her boyfriend with a smile on her face, both of them knowing the real truth behind Bevin's always sudden change of subjects.

Meanwhile, in Tree Hill, there was a huge party since no one could actually afford to go with the boys out of town to the game. Everyone was there, Haley, who had been staying with Deb for the weekend, Brooke and Peyton, who had moved back to Tree Hill for the time being, Jake, who was back for good, Tim, who had never left, and Rachel, who had never gone back to school, for reasons that no one would ever imagine. Mouth on the other hand, was one of the few fans in the stands from the home town, he was working on a piece for his journalist class.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, almost the entire game. It was close, and of course news that UNC had won and were going to the championships made people even more insane as they watched. It was the 4th quarter, 7 seconds left and the Cobras were trailing by 2. For everyone watching the game it seemed to go in slow motion, Nathan getting the ball back, with 4 seconds to spare, he had to shoot, so he did. The buzzer went off and the ball was still in the air, everyone seemed to had been completely frozen, just watching. But of course, nothing but net. 3 points, and the Cobras were going to the championships.

Everyone in Tree Hill was screaming with in second, and of course Bevin was jumping up and down, as Madison and Landon just watched, very amused.

"So, should I call and get those tickets?" Landon questioned to a still bouncy and screaming Bevin who looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Only if Maddy promises to come" she smiled looking at her friend.

"Oh, I'm totally down for watching two guys battle on the court for your heart" she said in a very over dramatic voice, clutching her heart before falling onto Landon.

"funny, real funny" Bevin glared, "I'm gonna call it a night, as excited as I am about the game.. I have a paper due Monday that I haven't even started, and well, I have tomorrow to write it in" she said before running towards her bedroom, and as if it were on cue her cell phone started to ring, she smiled at the caller ID and answered it quickly.

"Last shot, amazing" she stated simply hearing the screams of her friends in the phone.

"I KNOW!" Rachel screamed walking away from Jake and the rest of their friends, "so, update me"

"on?" Bevin asked laughing.

"Oh come on, the game is an hour away from your apartment, if you don't go ill kick your ass." she said, and she of course meant it.

"Don't worry I'm going.." she sighed, "I don't have much of a choice, Landon can get tickets easily and Madison will bring it up every day if I don't go" she laughed, "but I have to get some sleep, huge paper due that I haven't even started on, and I'm using tomorrow to write it since well, Sunday is kind've already booked"

"okay, well I love you" she told her walking back towards the group friends.

"I love you too Rach, I'll see you soon" she promised before hanging up.

She quickly got ready for bed, her thoughts already drifting towards the game. What would happen, how awkward it would be to see both Skills and Nathan after everything that had happened.

The next day went by as quickly as it had come and before she knew it she was walking into an already crowded arena.

"I can't do this" she whined looking to Maddy.

"its too late for that, call him" Maddy laughed pushing her away, but Bevin couldn't just call him, she had to surprise him.

"Give me your phone" she said getting an idea. Maddy just did as told and Bevin skipped off with her friends phone.

Second later she heard him answer.

"Hello?" Nathan answered confused, since he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Mr Scott" she said in a very different voice.

"um, who is this?" he questioned, almost sounding annoyed.

"Why don't you find out?" she questioned, "Gate 4, top level by the food stands" she said quickly before handing up. Knowing that of course he'd come, he couldn't stand a mystery.

So she waited, and waited, it took forever, or it seemed to but it was only 15 minutes. She had her back turned towards the crowd so he wouldn't know it was her. But he would be able to tell that blonde hair anywhere, so the second he saw it, he couldn't help but smile.

"Nice one Mirskey" he laughed in her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind to hug her. She fought off the urge to jump on him and kiss him, and turned around and basically attacked him with hugs.

But both of them were smiling like two kids in a toy store, and everyone around them could tel.

"Nateeee" she squealed, once she'd finally released him, unwillingly from a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"Welllll, its only an hour away from campus, and do you really think I'd pass up a chance to watch Skills get his ass beat?" she questioned still smiling.

"Aww, and here I thought it had something to do with me.." he said with a little sad face, she couldn't help but laugh, he was just so damn cute, and she hated it.

"Oh you know I wouldn't miss a chance to see you either" she laughed, "where's Luke and Whitey?" she asked, looking back towards the court.

"Oh, they're in the locker room, you should come see them" he told her, "you always were Whitey's favorite cheerleader"

"I was everyone's favorite cheerleader" she smiled, very sure of herself, watching Nathan just roll his eyes.

"OH MISS WOODS!" Madison screamed coming from a few feet away, Bevin just glared, trying not to laugh.

"Bev, how many times do I have to tell you, no energy drinks for Madison.." Landon whined, following helplessly behind his girlfriend.

"Sorry.." she smiled, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh at the poor guy.

"Um.." Nathan started and the three strangers just kind've look at each other, then to Bevin for far too long before she got the hint.

"OH! Duh.." she laughed, "Madison, Landon meet Nathan Scott" she told them, "Nate, this is Madison Prescott and Landon Matthews, Maddy is my roommate, Landon.. Basically is too, but he's her boyfriend" she explained, watching the three exchange hand shakes.

"Oh, its so nice to meet the famous Nathan Scott" Madison squealed, "so is it true that.." she started, being cut off by Bevin's sharp jab in the arm.

"Maddy.." she warned glaring.

"What, I'm just curious!" she huffed as if she were a little kid. Sleep deprivation and energy drinks, not a great idea for a girl that small.

"Landon, go make her eat something before she starts trying to jump off the roof" Bevin laughed.

"Yeah.. Nice to meet you dude" Landon told him before pulling his 100 pound girlfriend away.

"Was she drunk?" Nate asked, watching the two disappear.

"No" Bevin laughed, "though, it would be a better excuse. She's barely slept in three days, and has had too many energy drinks and things to count.." she explained.

"So.. You've been talking about me huh?" he finally questioned, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Maybe once are twice," she admitted, crossing her arms, "but don't let it go to your head" she warned, "or your pants.." she said under her breath, knowing he'd catch it. And of course he did, looking at her with her mouth open as if he were oh so shocked, but then just shook his head and laughed.

"Nice.." he laughed leading her towards the locker rooms.

"Are you sure this okay? I don't want to get you into trouble.." she tried, mostly because she feared Lucas already hated her.

"Bevin, the game doesn't start for another 6 hours, they're probably debating where they want to get lunch" he laughed opening the door.

"Okayyyy.." she sighed walking inside with him, seeing a bunch of guys and suits, "ha, just like high school" she said with a little chuckle, and he just smirked.

"Look what I found" Nathan said pulling her towards Lucas and Whitey, who looked shocked to see her.

"Why are you the only cheerleader that's always in the stands?" Whitey questioned, but couldn't help but smile, she really always had been his favorite.

"What can I say, you can keep me away" she laughed, hugging the old man who she had always loved. He was one of the few people that didn't think she was stupid.

Luke still looked a little shocked, but gave her a tiny hug and smile anyways, it wasn't as if he hated her or anything, he knew New Years wasn't really her fault either.

"So, really, what are you doing here? I know it can't just to see us play.." Luke laughed and she just shrugged smiling.

"Its only an hour away from school, and I want to see the look on Skills face first hand when you guys kick his ass" she admitted, "besides, do you think I'd miss a chance at seeing my favorite couch?" she questioned.

"Aw thanks Bevin.." Lucas said sarcastically, knowing she was talking about Whitey.

"So cheerleader, we were just about to get lunch, you gonna join us?" Whitey questioned, and how exactly could she turn down that invitation.

"You paying?" she smiled scrunching up her nose teasingly.

"For you, of course, the rest of you are on your own!" he yelled winking at her.

"In that case, I'm totally in" she laughed, linking her arm through his and letting him escort her out towards the bus, looking back only to flash Nathan that big smile. He smiled back, how could he not? This had to be a sign, Whitey never acted that way with Haley.. Not even Brooke or Peyton. But the man loved Bevin.

_**I know, a little out of character for Whitey, but I figured he's getting so old, plus, it really did always seem like he liked Bevin. Anywho, review, updating quicker this time, just because I can't stop writing. Up next is lunch & the actual game. So review and I'll update even faster!**_


	7. Like Kids Again

**Eeeek. I may only have a few reviews for each chapter, but you guys are seriously amazing enough to keep going with this story. Most One Tree Hill fans refuse to read something outside the box. Or outside the typical Naley, Leyton, Brucas, or Jeyton, but you guys are proving that you actually have an open mind about things and I love you for it! So thank you guys so much for giving this a chance, cause I know its kinda rough, I have a bad habit of not rereading my work, mostly because I hate reading what I write and I always seem to erase half of it and go in a different direction, even when it was a better direction in the first place. So! Thanks for all your honesty, and I know its not an easy couple to get use to it, but yeah! Okay, I'm done, enjoy! Review, you know I love you guys!**

**Tamarindo, I ALWAYS look forward to reading your reviews, you seem to catch where I'm trying to go with things, so thanks mucho for being so supportive of this story! Plus you might love the idea of Bevin and Nathan almost as much as I do! Haha.**

**& I'm so sorry everyone for the delay. **

**My Escape**

**Chapter 7- Like Kids Again**

"So you're telling me it was like every Raven for themselves?" Maddy questioned, after Mouth had explained the events of Midnight Madness.

"You have no idea, it was insane" he told her with a slight chuckle, "so many cheerleaders kicking each others ass.."

"That's amazing.." she said again still laughing.

"Anyways" Bevin cut in, "enough about that cat fight"

"What about the one you and Ashley got into.. Or you and Peyton" Nathan brought up, only causing Bevin to glare.

"So, I saw the Ashley one.. But Peyton?" Lucas questioned curiously from his spot next to Mouth. The whole team and friends sat at different tables. Whitey with Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Bevin, Madison and Landon.

"It was 8th grade" Bevin growled, "it doesn't even count"

"OH! Wait I saw that!" Mouth cut in with a little smirk, "it was at the 8th grade graduation dance!" he said remembering.

"Yep.. How did that one start Bev?" Nathan questioned, a proud smirk forming.

"Shut up" she whined shaking her head.

"No, I wanna know!" Maddy cut in curiously.

"I'm not telling" Bevin said again, holding her hands up.

"I will!" Nathan smiled, "okay, so I took Bevin to the dance, like most dances.." he explained, "but Peyton had a huge crush on me and all, so when the DJ said to dance with someone you didn't come to the dance with, Peyton grabbed me right off" he still explained.

"Wait who did Bevin dance with?" Madison asked again, so interested in ever detail of the story.

"Mouth" Bevin admitted with a smile.

"That's right! He bragged about that for months.." Luke cut in, cause Mouth to blush a little.

"Anyways!" Nathan said again, "it was the end of the song, and Peyton apparently was really feeling the moment and kisses me" he smiled, "and out of no where, before I even have a chance to push her away or anything, Bevin comes up behind her and grabs her hair, Peyton screams, they start yelling at each other about who liked who first and out of no where, Bevin just decks her in the face.."

"I wish I could have seen that.." Landon said shaking his head.

"To be fair, I really liked him then" Bevin said looking away quickly. Most people at the table went silent before trying to start some sort of small talk, "I have to pee" Bevin said randomly standing up without another word and walking quickly towards the bathroom.

"Well, that's awkward" Madison said as soon as she left.

Bevin eventually came back though, and the gang ate their lunch, still a little awkwardness all around the table. But soon enough it was time to go back for the guys to warm up before the game.

"That's her" Bevin said pointing across the gym from her now front row seats with Landon, Madison and Mouth.

"She's really not that pretty" Madison said in attempt to make Bevin feel better about seeing Bella once again.

"If it helps any Bev, I went to lunch with her and Skills a couple of months ago and she's a complete airhead" Mouth tried, causing Bevin to smile a little.

"It does help" she said with a little laugh trying to look away from the blonde in the cheerleading outfit, "I can't believe that's all I use to be" she said shaking her head before turning her attention back towards the court.

Moments later they were all asked to stand for the National Anthem, which was making Bevin more and more nervous for the game. She had always been into basketball. And now on the court stood the first guy she had ever kissed, and her high school sweetheart, playing against each other.

Back in Tree Hill though, things were just getting interesting.

"I can not believe she's there!" Haley screamed to Brooke and Peyton after seeing the front row behind Whitey, and seeing Bevin screaming for Nathan.

"Honey, she lives like an hour away.. " Brooke explained trying to calm her friend down. It was beginning to get annoying how jealous Haley had been getting over Bevin.

"But still" she glared, "Nathan didn't even tell me she'd be there"

"He probably didn't know.." Peyton cut in, "this is Bevin, its not like she really calls ahead"

"Whatever" she growled sitting back in front of the TV to watch the game.

The time seemed to be flying, and the game kept getting more intense by the moment. It went back and forth for who was in the lead for the past three quarters, and anyone could tell the game was getting personal.

The score was now 81 to 80, with the Cobras trailing with only 42 seconds left on the clock. Everyone was freaking out by now, even Madison, who barely knew anything about basketball to begin with.

"I can't watch" Bevin said watching Nathan and Skills who were now face to face. Skills had the ball, and time was running out.

"Bevin just watch" Madison said forcing Bevin to watch.

Nathan looked back at the clock, only glancing at Bevin while he looked back at Skills.

"This ones for her" he said simply before stealing the ball. There were only 5 seconds left on the clock at that point, and Nathan raced down the court, Skills right behind him. He suddenly stopped at the last possible second and shot the ball.

The entire room seemed to freeze as they watched the ball going towards the net, the buzzer went off as it was still in the air, finally stopping and hitting the rim.

It was good.

The crowd went insane as the Cobras won 83 to 81. Skills on the other hand was completely pissed off, glaring at Nathan evilly as confetti began to fly. With in seconds half of the crowd was on the floor, including Bevin who was looking for Nathan in the confetti. Finally spotting him she screamed loudly, jumping on him.

"This remind you of anything?" she questioned referring to the Championship back in high school.

Nathan just grinned, "a little bit" he said hugging her back, "only this time the right person is next to me" he mumbled into the hug so quietly that Bevin was sure she was hearing things.

She was about to say something else when he was pulled away to do some sort of interview, which only caused her to smile.

"After party at our house!" Maddy was yelling loudly, getting into the spirit of things, but who would drive an hour to get to an after party?

Apparently a lot of people, because soon after the game had been over and the interviews had been done, lines of cars were following Landon's Range Rover. It would be an interesting night to say the least.

**Eeeesh I know, you all hate me for how short that was. It was for a reason, one, I know NOTHING about basketball, so I wanted to make the game go by as quickly as possible haha. And two, the next chapter is one I've been waiting forever to write, full of super cute moments.**


End file.
